Start of a Legacy?
by 1989 sonic
Summary: Tom as just join The WWE so how is it go for is Legacy? in the wwe is he going to make it in the WWE. Plus also gust staring Mini Trish Stratus Character Jessica from “Not wanted” and “Defeat” so Plz Reviews
1. Chapter 1

L**ittle bit about is story**

**Ok is story is about my Wrestling Character is starting a Career in The WWE he is on Raw. This story got some bits I put in like Wrestles who are don't in WWE right know like Trish Stratus, Lita. I also put in Fames Wrestles like Hulk Hogan, The Rock, Stone Cold and some others too. On top of that too I also using one of Mini Trish Stratus Character too Jessica from "Not wanted" and "Defeat" go and see the two story's so both are great to rend and oh yes my spelling isn't great too and grammar too so without but talking on and on lets start is story. To see my Wrestling Character go to my Profile. The WWE is own be McMahon's. that's it lets start**

Start of a Legacy?

Chapter 1: A start

Tom have just start working for the WWE and tonight is Monday night Raw. Tom is welcome by Executive Assistant/General Manager of Raw. Jonathan Coachman

"welcome to Monday night Raw Tom the beast show in the WWE I'm the Executive Assistant to Mr. McMahon. Let me show you to your locker room"

Jonathan Coachman show Tom to the locker room's

"The man locker room's here and the woman locker room is down the hall. But Don't let me cachets you in the Woman locker room ha ha ha. Go in and meet the other superstars"

Jonathan Coachman slaps Tom on the back and walks off

Tom walks in and looks round Tom can see some of the Raw superstars like Brian Kendrick, Paul London, Super Crazy, Shelton Benjamin, Bobby Lashley, Charlie Haas and Randy Orton.

All the Raw superstars look at Tom

"so your the new superstars names Randy and you are?" said the Legend Killer

"names Tom Ultimate. This is it"

"oh no some of the other superstars are in the other locker rooms in the Arena"

"what? Like who?"

"oh like camp John Cena you can't see me I got my own locker room" Randy mocking John

"ha ha do you and John get long?"

"me and Cena go back long way boy pick your friend wisely "

Just came walking in the locker room are the Hardy boys Jeff and Matt

"hey who's the new guy?" Jeff walk up to Randy

"names Tom your Jeff Hardy right" said Tom shacking hand with Jeff

"The one and only. Yeo Matt come and meet new guy"

Matt walks over to Jeff "good to see hope you have a good time in the WWE"

Tom smiles "Thanks"

Jeff put is hand on is chin "why do you want to be a Wrestler Tom?"

Tom stop to think about is "I think it's a dream of my at I want to become a Wrestler"

But before Tom can go on Jonathan Coachman runs in

"Ok guys the show is about to start so get ready. Tom you up first so get you ring attire on it's you vs. Carlito cope cope come on"

Coachman runs out of the room

"It's show time. Your up Tom" said the yonger the Hardy

Raw start off with the Huge pyro goes off to signal the start of the show

"welcome we live in Washington, D.C. and with me to night as always Jerry "The King" Lawler" said Jim Ross

"that's right JR fist up Carlito vs. A new Raw Superstars who call iself TC boneyard"

"that's right King but later to night we got WWE champer in actor and the WWE Title is on the line"

Carlito music starts

"making is way to the ring Weighting in 220 pounds from The Caribbean. Carlito" said Lilian Garcia

Carlito gets into the ring

"Carlito looks ready to start is macht off" said Jim Ross

"Carlito might have a easy night JR"

"Just because Carlito is facing a new Raw Superstars it doesn't mean it's going to be easy for him we don't know who is TC boneyard is King "

Tom's music start's

"Making is way to the ring Weighting in 220 pounds from London England. TC boneyard

"boneyard looks serious and is ready for is match" said The King

"your right King he got at look in is Eyes"

TC boneyard rolls into the ring and goes face to face with Carlito

The two start to throw punches at each other

TC kicks Carlito in the stomach and DDT him

Carlito gets back up but gets drop kick back down

TC picks Carlito back up but gets a fume to the eye

Carlito goes for a body slam and palls it off

Carlito picks TC back up and throws him into one of the corner. TC hit's the turnbuckle with great froes. Carlito starts run at TC. TC move out of the way making Carlito hitting the turnbuckles. Quickly TC start to run is shouder into Carlito 4 times.

Carlito gets out of the corner and starts to throw more punches at TC moves out of the way and moves behide Carlito and goes for 3 Germany suplxes.

10 mines later…..

"Carlito is going for is Signature Move Back Stabber can you pall it off"said JR

"Carlito hits is Back Stabber 1...2... He kick out TC boneyard did see at JR"

"yes king I did see TC kick out and Carlito looks like he about to lose it too King"

Carlito goes for the pin again 1.…2.…TC kicks out again

Carlito starts shouting at the Ref saying at was 3

Tom gets up and goes for is Signature

"TC boneyard is going for a Tombstone powerdriver" said JR

"can he pall is move off"

"I don't know King"

TC boneyard hit's the Tombstone powerdriver move off

"he's going for the pin 1...2...3" said JR

"he is your winner by pin fall TC boneyard" said Lilian Garcia

"TC boneyard have just won is fist match by beasting Carlito" said JR

Carlito walking up the ramp and shouting back at TC "I get you"

"What a win for TC boneyard what's next for is young Raw Superstars?" said King

"I don't know King but if is young Superstars keep is going he could be a mainavter" said JR

TC walks back to the man locker room but bups into someone

"oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" said a woman

"No no it's my forth. Waith a minute your Mickie James" said Tom

"yes that's me you're the new guy in at last match I was watching it minute go"

"you was watching me?"

"on one of the TV motsrs in the back. How do you feel"

"I didn't know if I was paching is hair or is haed most of the time?"

"ha ha ha I see you round" Mickie James starts to walk off but stops

"by the way whats your name?"

"It's Tom"

"ok Tom I see you round"

Mickie James walks off the other way

Randy Orton walks up to Tom and put is hand on is shouder

"I see you got you eye on Mickie" said Randy Orton with a smiles

"What?" said Tom with confused in is Voice

"don't blam you. Come on" said Randy walking off

Both Superstars heading back to the man locker room

"What you think I like Mickie James?"

"you don't like her?"

"no no don't as a lover but as friend"

"your lost man she's looker"

"is at all you can think about Randy?"

"not just girls Tom. I also think about being the number one guy on raw as well by being the WWE CHAMPER my friend. Now come on I want to show you some of my friends on Raw"

"you got friends?"

"ha ha ha funny Tom"

Randy and Tom walk in one of the other man locker room's

On the door to the locker room is King Booker's name on the door

"hey King Booker how are you doing" Randy Orton shacking hands with Booker

"are and Queen Sharmell looking as lover as ever"

"thnk you Randy your too kine" said Queen Sharmell

"Whats up Booker" said Tom

"who do you think you are fool call me "King" Booker I your King of Raw" said Booker

"sorry your lordship" Tom said in a sarcastic way

"you better pick your wolds carefully boy" said Booker angry

Tom and Kind Booker want face to face but before a fight broke out Randy Orton stop the two

"now come on we are all friend here" said Randy Orton who is standing in the midale to stop the two

"I'm not the one who thinks he is king and looks like a fool"

"tell me you did not just say at?" Booker start to look made

"come on sweetie lets go you got a macht next" Queen Sharmell palling on King Booker arm

"I see you later Orton" said King Booker

Just before King Booker and Queen Sharmell made a move King Booker made one last look at Tom

"Why! Did you say that?" said a angry Legend Killer

"WHY!!. It's blood dand easy to gusts why I lost my temper he's a prick man"

"look Tom I need is help and yours too"

"why do you know this help"

"to get the WWE Champion"

"and how are you going to do at?"

"We going to make him win the macht tonight that's how"

"But you said you want to be the camp?" said Tom puzzal

"come hear"

Tom move over to Randy Orton. Randy wisper in Tom's ear

"oooh I see" said Tom

"and who knows you can be Intercontinental Champion too"

"you think?"

"I don't think. I now you can be the new Intercontinental Champion I can see at blet round you can you?"

"I don't know?" said Tom with is hand on is head

"I know Mickie James would love to see a little bit of gold round your waist" said Randy Orton putting is arm round Tom and put is other hand up in the air

"and how do you know this?" Tom said raised is eye brow

"oh I was waching you on a TV monitor with Mickie James. This is what she said about you"

Flashback

Mickie James stop and saw a TV monitor with a match going on

Mickie James looks to see who was fighting "who's that?"

"Is name's Tom"

Mickie James was a little bit shock so she turn round quicky to see who was talking to her

"oh it's you Randy. You know him?"

"yes I do we good friend go way back" said Randy with a big smile on is face

"good friends I see. Dues he have a girlfriend at all ?"

"from what I know right now no girlfriend"

"Hmmmmmmm………waere is he from?"

" from London"

"he's British" Mickie James says is with her finger on her lips in a sexy way

"I see you like the look of him you want me to show him to you?"

"ok why not how about next week I introduce you to him next week"

"good it gifts me some time to pick out some good clothes. I see you next week bye"

"see ya Mickie"

"see ya Randy"

Micke walk off

End of Flashback

"so you lair to her about me and we being old friends?" said Tom

"yes ineed I did lair about some fings but it work"

Tom side

"Think about It you mite get your safe a girlfriend out of if you lucky" said

"that's one good fing"

Randy look round and saw a clock on the wall

" come on we got to help King Booker out"

Both Tom and Randy run off to the Ring

That ringside

John Cena was going for the F-U but King Booker got out of it

Randy start to walk down to the ring

"What the. Oh great looks like Randy is going to help King Booker out again" said JR

"because Randy Orton is one of King Bookers loyal subjects JR"

"I think loyaly isn't in Randy Orton books King"

Randy Orton jump on the one of the front side of the ring and start shouting at the ref

"come on ref get him out of here" said JR

"JR look"

Tom jump over the rains for the right side of the ring and Tom gets a chair and slides it into the ring. Tom rolls into the ring. Tom pick up the chir and hit John Cena over the haed with the chir.Tom throws the chir out of the ring and rolls out and runs off

King Bookers goes for the pin

"no no no not like is" said JR

1...2...3

"and hare is your winner and new WWE chamber King Bookers" said Lilian Garcia

"I can't believe TC boneyard is helping the likes of Bookers and Orton" said JR

"I don't know JR but I think TC boneyard pick is side" said the king

"that's all the time we have we see you next time" said JR

End of Chapter

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**so what do you think if you see bad spelling and ect plz tall me plz so I can make it work so send reviews too me and what you think.**

**Mini Trish Stratus your Character Jessica is turning up in chapter 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi me again just up load the next Chapter I hope you all like it. I only own TC boneyard/Tom in is story. I do don't own the WWE or the OVW.**

Chapter 2

In a nightclub after Raw show most Raw superstars are clubbing tonight

Tom have A black butter up T-shirt on. Some blue jeans and a Leather Jacket on

Tom is sitting down that the table with King Bookers and Randy Orton who are cheering for King Booker being the new WWE champ

"Good job you two with both of you on my side no one can beat us" said King Booker

Tom sees to be a little bit down in the dumps. Tom gets up and walks off to the bar to get a drink

"Hey what's worry man"

Tom turns round and sees Randy Orton

"Oh it's you"

Randy Orton sits down next to Tom

"What's up man?"

"I don't feel right about what I did to John"

"Don't worry about that you get over it. Soon"

"I don't know Randy. I don't want to help you no more"

Tom gets up to walk off but Randy grads Tom by is arm

"You can't back out now I help you get into WWE quiky because I put in a good word in for you that's why you are here"

"You made a promise to me Tom and if you back out of it your going to…"

"Going to do what?"

Randy gets his phone out of is pocket

"Just one more word and your going back Wrestling in OVW again boy"

Tom looks that Randy coldly

"Good I see that you going to help after all"

Randy lets goes of Tom's arm. Randy gets up as well and looks round and seese Mickie James

"Hey Tom it's your lucky night guss who just walk in?"

Tom turn round from the bar and see Mickie James with one of her friend from Raw Trish Stratus

"I'm off to talk to Mickie James"

"you do that"

Tom walks over to Mickie James

"hey Mickie"

Mickie James turn round to see Tom

"hey Tom what are you doing here?"

"Me just come down to is club to get a drink"

Mickie James looks round

"are you on your only?"

Tom want to chance the subject

"So Mickie who's you friend?" said Tom looking that Trish Stratus

"Trish. Trish Stratus" Trish saying is in a cold way

Looks over at Mickie "damn she looks hot" though Tom

Mickie James is wearing some black high heels on. A Violet tank top and dark blue jeans on and some make-up too

Mickie James looks that the dance floor

"Want to dance Tom?" said Mickie James

"what me?" said Tom with a bit of a shock look

"come on" said Mickie palling on Tom's arm and pall him on the dance

"I have tell you Mickie at I got two Left feet" said Tom with a smile on is face

"come on you can't be at bad"

Tom Ultimate and Mickie James starter to dance and talk

"what's up with your friend Mickie?" said tom trying to dance

"oh Trish she's little bit upset because her boyfriend is running late" said Mickie James who was dancing as well

"who's her boyfirend?"

"the one and only John Cena"

Tom just stop dancing. Tom felt like is heart as just stop working

"Tom are you ok you look like you just seen a ghost?" said Mickie James with a worry look on face

Tom found the worlds he was looking for

"Mickie did you see the end of Raw tonight" said Tom who was shacking

"No why Tom. What happed?" said Mickie James

Tom continual to shack

"Are you ok Tom you shaking like hell " Mickie James pall Tom off the dance floor

Both Tom and Mickie want over to a side Tale next too the bar

"What's going on Tom tell me. I'm your friend"

"ok in the last match of Raw….."

"That was John VS. King Booker right?"

"yes but he lost"

"what he's don't the champ no more Trish isn't going to be happy" said Mickie who was looking over that Trish who is talking to the Hardy's

"I think she's knows" said Tom putting is hand on Mickie's shoulder

"what do you mean by at Tom?"

"well I want down to the ring and hit John over the head with a steel chair"

Mickie James just in shock shot up and shout "YOU DID WHAT"

Some of the people on the next tale all look round at Mickie James to see what's going on and why was she shouting

"look I did it because….." said Tom who is trying to get the worlds out but Mickie James is still shouting

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Mickie James was shouting at the top of her Voice

Tom pall Mickie back down to her seat

"Look Mickie I did it because someone I know is blackmailing me ok" Tom was start to lose it

Mickie James start to sit down

"who's blackmailing you" said a worry Mickie James

"I can't say who it is Mickie"

"why not" said Mickie James who was trying to get a awnser out of Tom

"I'm not going to tell you because I don't want you to get hurt"

Mickie James turn little bit red

"Are that's so sweat of you" said Mickie James

Mickie James turns round to see if her friend Trish Stratus is still talking to the Hardy

"I don't see her?"

"who are you looking for?"

"Trish. I saw her a minter ago?"

"Trish is over be the club doors"

The main door to the club open and walking into the build is John Cena form WWE Champions

Both Tom and Mickie see this

"Shit you better get out of hear before John sees you"

"ok I off I see you back that the hotel Mickie"

Tom quickly kiss Mickie and walk off

Mickie just turn bride red because of this

Tom start to walk down to the doors to left but is stop by Jeff Hardy

"hey man how was you fest night on Raw?" said Jeff Hardy

"It was good. I'm sorry man but I got to get going" said Tom who was try to make it to the door

"why you off so soon The party only just start man have some fun" said Jeff Hardy who put is hand over Tom's shoulder

"I'm bit tier Jeff I handing back to the hotaer I see you round" said Tom who is trying to get Jeff off him

Jeff Hardy let go of him

"ok man I see you later"

Before Tom could walk off some walk to Jeff and start talk with him

"hey Jeff have you seen Mickie that all. Trish is looking all over for her"

"I don't know John but I think my friend here was with her a minter ago" said Jeff

Tom just forest in is track he try to move but he can't. He feel like he was stuck on the point

"hey man have you seen Mickie" said John

Tom start to move round slowly to face John

"hallo John long time no see ha ha" said Tom who was trying shroud funny

John Cena's face have just turn for happy to angry

"uhmm…I'm going back to the hotaer I see you later John"

John Cena put is hand on Tom's shoulders

"You and me are going to have a little talk Tom about what happed tonight on Raw" said a cream but A angry looking John Cena

"what's going on man you see to be little bit" said Jeff

"Jeff did you see the end of Raw tonight" said John

"No why what happy?"

Matt as walk up to is yonder brother to see what's going on

"what's going on Bro" said Matt

"I don't. John was about tell me" said Jeff

Tom try to make run for the door but is stop by John

"try that again and I knocker your teethe out boy" said John who put is hand on Tom's shoulder to stop him

"what's going on man why are you two at each others necks?" said Matt

"because is jackass here cost me my WWE Title and hit me over the head with a street chair Matt that's why"

Both Matt and Jeff tack one and other and back to Tom

"Tom why do you hit John over the head with a street chair "

"look got go" said Tom who was trying to make it to the door

But is time Jeff and Matt stop Tom from walking off

"come man why did you help King Booker?" said Jeff

"Look I can't tell you Jeff I don't want is what's going on in my life out and round the WWE locker room and on the show too" said Tom

"he isn't the only I'm look for but your going to get it some time or later" said John

Tom was getting a bit sick of is

"Can we deal whiff is next week on Raw" said Tom

"No I don't think so Tom I'm sorting is problem right here and right now"

"I see you later" said Tom who try to walk but is Grab be the arm from John

"You start to be more an a problem kid" said John

"come on guys don't start it off in here both of you would get kick" said Jeff

"Fine by me if I get thrown out. I'm going to kick is one way or other"

"Can you just shut the up John or I kick your to Timbuktu and back" said Tom who was getting piss off

"you know my tag line never back down and I going to show you why"

The two want face to face

"This isn't worth it guys, so stop your arguing" said Matt

"Back off Matt. Me and Johnny boy here are going to sort is out" said Tom still going face to face with John

"you know what John your one of the only peopal I know who got a very short fuse and

You Know if someone try to beat you just loses it just like at" said Tom

That did it. John Cena he push Tom is made Tom lose it too. The Two start to punch each other

Both Matt and Jeff trying to brake up to the fight but finding it hard to stop the two for kicking the crap out of each other

The Club Bouncers see the fight break out some of the Club Bouncer run over to the fight to break it up

"I got to ask you to get out of is club sir" said one of the three Bouncer who was stopping

Tom trying to beat the crap out of John

The Bouncers led Tom out of the Club

"I don't want to see you round here again. Know get lose or I call the cops" said the Bouncer who led Tom out of the club

"what about John?" said A piss off Tom

"The other guy I only saw you start the fight so you're the one getting kick out" said The Bouncer

"But…." said Tom who was trying to get back in the Club to see Mickie

"No Buts. Now get lose before I call the Cops" The Bouncers start to get made

Tom just look one last time at the Bouncer before he left

Tom start to walk back to the hotel on the way back Tom pall his phone out of is pocket to call Randy Orton to tell him what happed to him back that the club. Randy Orton Phone was off so Tom left a Message

"hey Randy it's me Tom I got into A fight with John Cane in the club and got kick so I'm walking back to the hotel so I see you bye" Tom put his phone back in is pocket

Tom made it back to hoter and want up to is hoter room. Tom just sit down is bed and was thinking about what happed tonight

"Man what a day. I got to find a way out of is mess or someone is going to get hurt" thought Tom

Tom was about to go to sleep but Tom's phone goes off

"oh man I we just about to go to sleep" said Tom as just put on pair of is long calvin kleins and A white tank top too

Tom pick up is phone to see who was calling him.

"hallo" said Tom asking is phone

"hey Tom it's mike how you doing" said Mike

Tom was in little bit shock to herein that name. Mike was Tom's Trained in OVW

"Oh me. Doing well" said Tom with a smile on is face

"good to here it Tom how was your first match on Raw?"

"good I won it"

"that's good to here but don't get too cocky boy your going up against some of the beast Wrestles to date It's not going to be a walk in the park"

"it's good herein from you mike and I thank you for Traineding me in OVW but I got to go I was about to go to sleep do you know what time it is out here?"

"sorry Tom. I never be good at keep with Time you know at" said Mike

"True man you're the worst time keeper in the OVW back in the day" said Tom launching

"oh thank you Tom. I see you haven't lose you sense of humour but before I go. I got to tell you some of your friend down here at OVW are coming to the WWE next week"

"like who?" said Tom want to know who is coming to the WWE

"Ok I can tell you one and only one" said Mike

"so who's coming to the WWE Mike"

"You know her as "The most made female Wrestler in OVW" Tom" said Mike

"Oh no not her. Jessica's coming to WWE" said a almost shock to death Tom

"Come on Tom she's not at bad?" said Mike who was enjoying is

" don't you "come on Tom" me. If you piss her off she would kick you and she doesn't care how strong you are she well try and kick you to Timbuktu too and back " said Tom

"That's why she's coming to the WWE my friend" said Mike

"But why" said Tom in a Joking way

"Why? Because I think Jessica is ready to Wrestle in the WWE"

"ok if you say so what show is she going to?" said Tom

"I can't say" said Mick who wasn't trying to launch

"Jessica she's coming to Raw isn't she" said Tom

"I can't say Tom I see you round" Mick start to launch like a made man

"see you round Mike" said Tom

"bye Tom"

"bye Mike"

Mick end the call. Tom put is phone down next to is side table

Tom just laid back on is bed and was thinking back to OVW days

"god I feel sorry for the for all the Woman on Raw."

Tom just fell to sleep

End of Chapter

I** like is Chapter because it's shows lot about Tom and how it acts round some of the others Superstars and I show A new guy as well like Mike and also here about Jessica who is own be Mini Trish Stratus who is a good friend too. thank you Mini Trish Stratus again for use you**

**Also I still can't believe that Chris Benoit strangled his wife, suffocated his 7-year-old son and placed a Bible next to their bodies before hanging himself with a weight-machine pulley. I don't know what to say so R.I.P Chris Benoit, wife and is Son too**


End file.
